I. Field of the Invention
A Glittering Pedal Device is a device that equipped on the surface of the gas and brake pedal of automobiles. The distinctive feature of the device is that there are several a plurality of clip on circumference. This device can be fixed on gas and brake pedal through these clips. On top of this device there is a luminescent plate that is connected to the lamp electrical system. This plate will be turned on when the automobile is ignited. The new drivers can have glittering indications that can make driving more safely.
II. Description of the Prior Art
General speaking, new drivers and new licensee are tended to be more nervous while driving. They can make serious accident if they mistakenly press brake pedal to gas pedal. The Glittering Pedal Device is a device that equipped on surface of the gas and brake pedal of the automobile; On top of this device there is a luminescent plate. In the evening, the new drivers can have glittering indications that can make driving more safely.
Current pedal design is just a metal plate covered with rubber. The style is very simple and dull. Therefore by adding a new plate, not only have a new fashion but also increase the solid pressing feeling.
Traditionally, if the luminescent plate b is to place on gas pedal or brake pedal a firmly, as shown on FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, there must have a plurality of the bolt b1 to go through luminescent plate b. Put luminescent plate b on top of gas pedal or brake pedal a, then pass the bolts b1 on the sides of gas pedal or brake pedal a, let the a plurality of bolt b1 pass through bar c, finally screw nut d on each bolt in order to fix luminescent plate b firmly on gas pedal or brake pedal a.
In reality, the room behind the gas pedal or brake pedal is very tight. If we follow the traditional way to fix the bolts b1 and nut d on bar c is very tedious; it is not so convenient.
Most importantly, the current and traditional way to firmly attach an additional plate on top of these pedals with bolt and nut is not easy; we can imagine to finish such task in the very limited space behind those pedal will be very inconvenient and tedious. There should be a better way and the result must be very safe.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a Glittering Pedal Device arranged on top of the gas pedal or brake pedal. On such device equipped with a luminescent plate so as to give new driver clear indication to make driving more safer.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, the Glittering Pedal Device includes a bottom plate that equipped on gas or brake pedal of an automobile, a luminescent plate on surface of this device, even a plurality of clip on the circumference of the device that can tightly fix this device with pedal conveniently, a voice or signal circuitry to generate voice messages or warning signals to the driver and passengers.